


Dress Makes the Man ( KuroFai NC-17)

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CLAMPkink, Crossdressing, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CLAMPkink fill: Crossdressing Fai confesses to Kurogane. Co-wriiten with Mirika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

~~

Fai hummed to himself as he walked down the street. No one paid any real attention to him, just a passing glance here or there. He was rather found of the weather as it was perfect for taking out his favorite dress to wear. It was a simple white dress with a thick blue tie around his waist, with crushed fabric at the top and broad straps over his shoulders, which made it look like he wasn't actually wasn't flat chested.

The occasional look and glance was soon turned to something worse as Fai started going toward the more 'ghetto' areas near the market. It wasn't like it was big deal and it was still day time, so nothing would happen.

He was out to pick up a few things for home anyways, unless he wanted to make another trip out. But he wasn't worried, wearing the few dresses he had calmed the blonde, shielded him even more from the world than his smiles and evasiveness could. In these clothes he was another person, unrecognized by anyone.

"Hey there, pretty thing." Came a man's voice from next to him, sliding out from wherever the man had come from. He stopped Fai from walking. "Where you goin'?"

"Why, hello there Mr. Leather Jacket and friends. I'm just on my way to the store." Fai smiled, he had seen the others behind the rather round man with the colorful mohawk.

"Well now you're on your way with us." The man said, walking closer to the 'woman'. He reached out and grabbed the pale arm to pull her closer.

"While that is so /very/ kind of all of you, I think I'll take a rain check." He gave them a sheepish smile, trying to act his part of a girl for them in hopes they might actually let him go since it was in broad daylight and all.

The men chuckled and didn't let Fai go, but instead pulled him to an alleyway aside from the market. Either people didn't notice or didn't care, because they didn't do anything to stop them. Feeling his stomach drop, Fai stared with wide eyes before he tried to yank his arm out of the other's hold. Really, he got himself into some of the worst situations sometimes.

Again, they didn't let him go, pressing Fai up against the wall. However, when one tried to plant a kiss on Fai's lips, a brutal punch landed in the man's cheek and sent the guy flying away from Fai. Another taller man stepped between Fai and the mohawked men.

Fai looked at where the punch had come from with a startled look. His savior was tall, taller than him and well muscled with dark hair. The sound of their leader falling backwards into a trashcan made the rest of the small gang start towards his protector.

The man aiming a punch at the hero snatched up his arm and flung him into the street, using his own bodyweight to get him to go farther. He then elbowed the next offending man in the gut and brought his knuckles up to bust his nose, sending him back onto the ground. After a few more impressive blows, the man stood undefeated in front of the crumpled bodies of beaten gang members.

They quickly staggered up and seeing they wouldn't be getting at the blonde or past the man who had interrupted them they limped away with their tales between their legs. Fai had watched it all, impressed beyond words at the handsome stranger who had come to his rescue.

The man finally lowered his fists and then looked behind him to the supposed woman. He eyed Fai and then placed a hand on his hip, frowning deeply. "Oi, you okay?"

"Yes, thank for such a bold rescue Mr. Black. I tried telling them I didn't need an escort, but they just didn't want to say no." Fai smiled, feeling embarrassed under the man's hard stare. He was pretty attractive, despite his perpetual frown.

The guy frowned and gave a low growl; "Don't call me that; my name's Kurogane." He said, reaching up to straighten his jacket out. "And you shouldn't have even been walking this way; it's unsafe."

"I thought it would be alright during the day." He replied, though he had to admit to himself that he was glad he had. "Uwaahh...such a hard name to remember. How about Kuro-kun instead?"

Kurogane glared a bit, and then turned away. "Forget it, s'not like I'll be seeing you again." He said, his hands going to his pockets while he headed out to the market again.

"Oh, wait Kuro-san, couldn't I interest my rescuer in a free lunch or a drink?" He didn't want Kurogane to leave him just yet, the man was interesting. Trailing after the taller, he grabbed hold of his arm and smiled.

Kurogane glared down at the 'woman', frowning darkly. "I said stop calling me those names." He growled a bit loudly, and then looked elsewhere when Fai gave him a rather cute pout. "...Dammit, fine. Do what you like."

"Hyuu~! Come with me then Kuro-ruu!" Fai laughed and pulled Kurogane in the opposite direction he had been going towards and to a small cafe he had passed earlier. He couldn't really place exactly why he was doing this, other than owing the man for helping him and finding him attractive. Fai didn't think long on it as he tugged the taller with him.

Kurogane growled; "Stop it with the damn nicknames! And anyway, what the hell is your name? I can't call you idiot or woman you know." He probably would anyway.

"Fai...my name is Fai and they're cute." He replied with a laugh. Smiling, it really was turning out to be a nice day; he was in his favorite dress and heading out to have lunch with a handsome stranger.

~~

Kurogane was on his way to the market, mulling over the thought of the blonde he had occasionally seen here and there for the past few weeks. He sighed and tried to avoid conversation whenever they crossed paths, but somehow they always ended up going to lunch. He pulled his jacket tighter on him and dug his fingers into his pockets, feeling a bit sour and even worse when he actually saw the blonde again, right in front of him.

Fai blinked in surprise for a second before he smiled and waved at Kurogane. The blonde wore on his head what looked like a too large knitted cap that had cat ears topping it. He smiled as he approached, wearing a simple dark blue dress that reached just above his knees and a cute pair of ankle boots. "Kuro-tan, I hadn't expected to see you here!"

Kurogane sighed and raised an eyebrow. "You are such a liar." He said simply, and then folded his arms. "What're you doing here? Buying more crap like always?"

"It's not 'crap', I buy groceries a lot since I cook every day Kuro-min." Fai gave the other a bright smile. Ever since he had first met Kurogane he had tried seeing the man as often as possible. It was exhilarating having someone to really talk to or at least tease like he did with the other. "I guess Kuro-knight is doing the same?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "I work, you know. I do a lot of manual labor for that old woman at the edge of the market." He said, nodding his head toward the edge of the market that they were a few blocks from.

"You're such a good Samaritan Kuro-wan." Fai teased as he cupped his hands behind his back. "Hyuu~ are you on a break now?"

"No, I'm on my way to the stall." Kurogane replied, sidestepping the blonde to head toward the old woman's booth. "You should go about your business; I don't think a lunch date will work out today."

"Kuro-chan thinks we’ve been going out on dates? Had I known that I probably would have given him a kiss or at least walk me home after the third time." Teased Fai as he stood in front of Kurogane. Though, he couldn't help the little flutter in his chest at Kurogane's words, even though he knew better.

Kurogane frowned at the smaller over his shoulder, leaving the smaller behind. "Keep dreaming." He said, turning back around to head toward the stall.

"You're the one that said it!" Fai yelled, thinking he'd give Kurogane a head start and actually buy a few things so that it didn't look too obvious he had just been walking around in hopes of seeing the other.

Kurogane shook his head, willing down a smirk. He knew pretty damn well what Fai was up to, but tried not to admit that he didn't mind all that much. It was a cute attempt at least. He went to the old woman's stall and began doing as she asked; he was in debt to her, to say the least. He felt like he was still keeping some of his family honor by helping her out.

While the taller man worked, Fai picked over the few vegetable stands he came across, he was lucky it was still early in the day so everything hadn't been picked over yet. When he had enough to make a simple dinner for himself tonight, he pulled the brown cloth bag he'd been given over his shoulder and made his way to Kurogane. Lately he had noticed he had been much more carefree than normal, not that he wasn't always happy go lucky around people, but having an almost friend in Kurogane had made him happy.

The taller man set another box down for the old woman, but when he went to get another, she told him to go home and his debt was repaid. He stared at her with a bit of dumbfounded disbelief, and she just giggled and shoved him elsewhere. "Go on, a lovely lady is waiting for you." She said, shoving Kurogane to the point he noticed he was staring right at Fai a few stalls away.

Fai was busy trying to stuff some apples in his bag while he walked to notice he had already been spotted. Frowning slightly, he decided having the celery sticking out would have to do to get everything in. Hefting the bag back up his shoulder, Fai looked up to see Kurogane staring. He waved deftly at the other and smiled.

Kurogane sighed through his nose and looked back to the woman, seeing she had gone back to her business. He moved a hand to rub the back of his hand while looking back to Fai, then stomped over to him and grabbed his arm. "Fine, let's do lunch."

"Ouch, Kuro-puu." He pouted, but didn't protest as Kurogane pulled him away. He wondered what had changed the man's mind, but decided it was best to not look a gift horse in the mouth so to speak.

"Oh shut up, I'm not holding you that tightly." He said, his hand slipping down Fai's arm to grab his wrist and pulled the blonde toward the cafe they usually went to.

"I could be more delicate than you think Kuro-brute." Fai replied with a grin as the cafe came into view and he was led in. He did try at least to hide keep a blush at bay from Kurogane holding onto him, usually it was the other way around.

"That's a lie; you're tougher than you look." Kurogane answered with a snort, pulling Fai to a booth like usual. He leaned back against his seat with a frown, eyeing the smaller without a word.

"You're acting strange today; giving out compliments...you're not sick are you?" Settling his beg against the window, Fai looked at Kurogane curiously.

"It wasn't a compliment; it was stating a fact." Kurogane growled; "Quit acting like my generosity is weird; I give credit where credit is due." He said while looking elsewhere while trying not to feel flustered.

"Whatever Kuro-chan says." Fai waved off the excuse. He then looked away and out the window they were sitting beside. Smiling softly to himself, he wondered if it would be too odd for him to invite Kurogane out some other time, maybe even to his apartment. He'd have to clean up first, hide his clothes since the taller didn't realize he was a man and all.

"...Oi, quit daydreaming." Kurogane said randomly, folding his arms. "You didn't answer me last time we talked; where do you work?"

"I didn't think you cared." He joked as he turned to look back at the taller in front of him. Fai knew it was probably a bad idea to tell Kurogane too much about him as he could come in one day and see him not wearing his dresses and know that he had been lying from the second they had met. "...I work at a small place, I doubt you've ever been there or else I would have spotted you."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, curious about the place just because Fai doubted he went there every now and then. "Oh? Then where do you work? Give me the title of the store."

"It's a bar." He explained just as a waitress came. Fai smiled up at the blonde girl and quickly ordered a flavored tea and a slice of cake for himself.

Kurogane hummed and gave his order of a coffee, not really feeling hungry. He then turned back to Fai and leaned forward slightly. "What's the bar called?" He asked, "I haven't found a good place to drink yet."

"Kuro-pon's not going to be some creepy stalker now is he?" Fai joked, after the girl had left them alone again, feeling like this was getting into dangerous territory.

"If anyone needs to be called a stalker, it's you, she-who-stands-outside-my-house." Kurogane said with a smirk. They had exchanged addresses before, and he had caught Fai staring at his windows a few times.

"It's not my fault you live on the street that I take to go to work and home." Fai countered, not letting the other see how embarrassed he was at having been caught, but really it wasn't like he just stared up at the other's place, he just glanced at it whenever he passed to see if he could see Kurogane.

Kurogane shook his head, looking outside. "Moving on; if you won't tell me the name of the place you work at, I'll just have to bar hop one night. Not telling me because you're a stripper or something?"

"Oh dear...maybe you have seen me around before." Fai said with a wide eyed look of mock surprise. "Maybe I should start asking one of the bouncers’ to watch me leave at night."

Kurogane gave the other a flat look, a disapproving smirk on his face. "Oh shut the hell up. I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me or something for when I bar hop, but if you're going to be like that, then there's no need..."

"All the other bars are terrible; they water down their drinks or are far too flashy for someone like Kuro-pon. The owner at the one I work at likes a more subdued atmosphere for her patrons. Granted that's when her nephew isn't working, he tends to yell a lot." Fai grinned, wondering why Kurogane was asking him to go out drinking now all of the sudden when they had just been joking before.

"So you're saying your bar's the best." Kurogane said with a raised eyebrow, not really believing it. He sighed through his nose and watched the people outside, eyeing the old lady who he formally worked for. "...Alright then, are you a bartender?"

"Sometimes, sometimes I serve drinks or on slow nights when my employer asks I play the piano." He shrugged just as their waitress came back to set down their orders. Fai thanked the girl who nodded and left them alone again.

"You play piano?" Kurogane asked, not going for his coffee automatically. "Hn... kinda figured that." He reached out and grabbed the mug, watching Fai take a bite of his cake.

"Because Kuro-chuu knows everything?" He inquired with a small grin. This cafe really had some of the best desserts. Though he did wonder if he should tell Kurogane where he worked, it might not be too bad as the waitresses did wear suits like the men did. "Maybe I'll see you around if you decide to bar hop, you might find it eventually."

Kurogane scoffed lightly, shrugging as he picked up his coffee and took a drink. When he sat it back down, he spoke and looked at the smaller. "I might just skip the bars and just go buy some sake and stay home for the weekend."

“I’m telling you, store bought sake is bad too. Yuuko-san would probably murder one of her employees if she knew we drunk anything but what her bar had.” Fai replied and knew it was at least partially true unless it was a good liquor store. “Then again when I drink it’s usually mixed drinks.”

His phone rang abruptly then and digging it out of the small pocket on his dress, Fai looked at the screen for a second. Blue eyes lit up in amusement as he answered. “Watanuki, I wasn’t expecting you to call so early…ah, that’s wonderful…you know I don’t mind staying the night, I still have clothes at your place from last time right?...That sounds…delicious, though it might take all night to do all of that…Now? It’s still early, but I can…Alright, I’ll see you shortly.” Fai smiled to himself as he chatted away happily and idly cut into his cake. He ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket and took out a few bills to put on the table. He grabbed his bag, thinking he needed that for Watanuki now. Sliding out of the booth the blonde stood up and smiled down at Kurogane, feeling bad for having to leave. “Sorry Kuro-min seems I have to go. Maybe I’ll see you around later?”

Kurogane was glaring sharply at Fai, eyebrows positioned downward in anger. "Who the hell was that?" He asked venomously, bristling when Fai got up to leave. He turned away from the smaller, feeling like snapping the table in two. "Never mind, just leave."

"Maybe Kuro-tan can catch me at work tomorrow night?" Fai said with a small frown. He hadn't thought Kurogane would be that mad at him having to leave. Figuring it best not to start an argument he began walking to the door, he turned his head to look back at his friend with a light smile just as he was about to step outside. "It's the Cat's Eye by the way."

Kurogane glared after Fai, not saying anything as he watched the 'woman' leave. He slammed a few bills down on the table and then followed the smaller out, going the opposite way to head home. He had no damn reason to be so fucking angry, it wasn't like they were dating. But... from the sound of it; Fai was intimate with someone else. There was a hole in a building nearby before he could stop his fist.

~two nights later~

"It was a difficult recipe, but Watanuki and I were able to do it. Though, maybe if Yuuko-san didn't ask for such vast quantities of difficult dishes in the first place, we might get things done faster." Fai joked as he sat on a stool. Watanuki sat beside him glaring at their employer as he agreed. Doumeki sat on the other side of his fellow employee, eating some of the food they had stayed up making the night before. He still felt bad for upsetting Kurogane, but he couldn't say no when it was something he had to do.

Kurogane really, really didn't want to see Fai, he honestly didn't, but he really needed a good drink. He barged into the bar and walked in, looking around to survey where the blonde worked. He realized the night before that he was jealous of whoever Fai was calling, and it made him angry, so he was going to take what was rightfully his.

The bar had been rather slow tonight and they all turned to see Kurogane stomping in. Fai was just glad he had taken precautions to keep up his appearance, and even in his usual suit he wore, he looked distinctly female. He would have to think Claudina for that on her next shift. "Ah, Kuro-chuu, I wasn't expecting you here. Come and sit and have a drink." Yuuko looked far too amused as she blew smoke out over their heads. She set down a tumbler and poured her customer a drink, which caused Watanuki to gaze at her suspiciously since she hadn't told him to do it.

Kurogane didn't sit, nor did he accept the drink, but instead glared at the blonde. He came here to drink, but now all he could think about was getting Fai to explain things. "We need to talk." He said sharply.

"I'm still working though." Fai said in a half hearted whine. Yuuko's smile widened as she leaned against the bar. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Fai looked to her and nodded with a smile as he pointed for Kurogane's sake. Though a million different thoughts ran through his head as to why the taller didn't want a drink and wanted to talk instead. "This is my boss Yuuko-san, the silent guy over there is Doumeki-kun, and beside me here is Watanuki."

Kurogane's eyes narrowed at Watanuki, his glare enough to set something on fire. His hand left his pocket and very soon landed in the other's face, sending Watanuki to the wall behind him. "Asshole!"

Fai yelled out in surprise as he saw Watanuki land. It wasn't a moment later that Doumeki was up, his face hardened by a glare, as he returned the favor. Fai watched as Kurogane was struck and his body began working again. He moved down to help Watanuki up, not understanding why he had been hit in the first place. Yuuko sat back and watched with a small frown on her lips to show her annoyance.

Kurogane growled and punched Doumeki back, even if his cheek stung. He then shoved the short haired one away, glaring at Fai. "I said we need to fucking talk!" He barked, his short fuse already ignited and burning up easily.

"What's wrong with you?!" Fai glared as Watanuki held his face while getting up with the blonde's help. Doumeki wiped his mouth, his glare still present, but before he could lunge at Kurogane again Yuuko stepped around the bar to stand between them. "Before you ruin my furniture and employees anymore I think you should leave before Doumeki-kun defends Watanuki's honor again."

Kurogane frowned at the woman and then glared at Fai, too angry to just repeat himself. He instead turned angrily and stomped right back out of the bar, not lifting a hand to his jaw until he was out of the bar. He reached up and pressed his fingers into the spot where Doumeki had hit him, deciding Fai definitely wasn't worth it. That fucker could do as he pleased with his goddamn 'boyfriend'.

"I think you should go after your friend, we can manage here. Oh and don't forget your things." Yuuko said with a bland tone and Fai nodded before uttering a quick apology and grabbing his bag with his clothes in it and out the door. When he was outside in the chilled night air he ran after Kurogane when he spotted him. "You just show up, cause a fight and leave?"

"Consider it payback for just up and leaving me and then vanishing for two days." Kurogane barked over his shoulder, really not wanting to deal with Fai right now.

"I said I was sorry about that and you have my phone number too you know." He argued and when he managed to catch up to Kurogane he grabbed onto the other's arm to try and stop him so he could get an explanation.

Kurogane shook him off, glaring at him angrily. "Go the fuck away already." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep himself from punching anyone else, including the blonde. He didn't want to say anything to give away his jealousy, so he clamped his lips shut tightly.

"Kurogane, stop being such as ass!" He dug his nails into the other's arm. Fai knew he didn't want to ruin whatever type of friendship they had, but he couldn't stand by while Kurogane punched one of his best friends in the face and fought with another. "You're acting like a little kid because I didn't hang out with you for almost two days!"

Kurogane stopped in his tracks and turned to grab Fai around the waist, hauling him up over his shoulder before starting to walk again. "Alright then, you want a goddamn explanation? Come with me."

It took a full minute for the blonde to realize what had just happened. He watched the sidewalk below him as he held his bag in one hand. "I'm not some little girl who can't walk on her own." He frowned, though he didn't struggle as he was pretty sure Kurogane would drop him and he'd be eating concrete.

"Like I give a damn." Kurogane growled, arm tightening around Fai's legs as a just in case.

Frowning at the answer he got, Fai sighed in defeat and let himself be carried down the street. He supposed that at least it was late at night instead of during the day when they would be noticed, then again someone might look out and see them and call the police.

They made it at least to Kurogane's house without any disturbance or interruptions, and Fai landed roughly on the taller man's couch. He folded his arms and frowned deeply while staring down at the blonde.

Fai grunted when he hit and found himself sprawled over the couch, he looked around thinking that he wished he had come here on better circumstances. "Do you mind if I at least change before you explain things?" He said, thinking they would both need a minute to cool off before they started fighting.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, lifting a thumb to jerk it toward the hallway leading to his bathroom. "Go then." He said feeling frustrated.

Sighing, Fai grabbed his bag and shoved past Kurogane. Once he had locked himself in the bathroom, he took a deep breath as he undressed. He did look at the bottle he found in his bag curiously, thinking Yuuko had been up to something. Setting it on the sink he looked over the white and blue polka dot dress he had put on with a sigh. Even with the dress he wasn't feeling all that stress free and blamed that on who was waiting for him outside. Shoving his clothes back in his bag he grabbed the bottle too and headed back out to face Kurogane.

The taller man had moved to sit down where he had tossed Fai, his arms folded while he glared at nothing in particular. He knew he was probably overreacting and making it a big deal, but that punch had been purely instinct. He sighed and then looked over to Fai when he entered.

Setting his bag by the coffee table in front of him, Fai put the bottle of liquor on top of it before sitting down beside Kurogane. "Care to explain? You seem to think I did something?"

Kurogane sighed and looked at the blonde with a glare. "How 'bout 'someone'? What's this bullshit about being single when you go flirt with every person that has a dick?"

"Unless I've been tricked into dating someone, I'm still single. I have been for years." Blue eyes looked at Kurogane in confusion, though he was a little miffed about the insinuation he flirted with just any man that walked close enough to him.

"And that's why you leave clothes over at another person's house?" Kurogane said with a click of his tongue.

It suddenly made since to Fai and he punched Kurogane's arm for how stupid the taller could be. "And you say I thick. Watanuki's my friend, we sometimes have to work out menus for Yuuko-san's parties and usually we're so tired that we sleep over at each other's places. Besides /Doumeki-kun/ is dating him, not me."

Kurogane paused, mapping out who was dating who and let the punches sting to let him know whose boyfriend he had hit. He tried very hard not to let his relief show, knowing that Fai was single. "Well thanks for telling me that right after I almost break both their noses." He grumbled.

"It looks like Doumeki-kun got in a few hits too." Fai countered as he noticed the bruise forming on Kurogane's cheek. He tried not to think of what it might have meant, as Kurogane couldn't have been jealous by the idea of him having a boyfriend. "And had I known you'd be jealous of me hanging out with other people, I would have explained it was work related."

"Who the hell says I'm jealous?" Kurogane growled, glaring because he had been caught. He folded his arms tighter to him, looking elsewhere. "His aim sucked..."

"You're lucky he didn't have his archery equipment with him then." Fai shook his head, thinking Kurogane was trying to act tough now. Sighing, Fai reclined against the couch with a pout. "You'd better apologize to them too. I was going to have Kuro-san try out the food I slaved over last night and have a few drinks, I'll have to bribe all three of them to let you back in the bar now."

"Like hell I'm going back there, and no, I'm not apologizing." He said, getting a bit pissed just from the feelings left over that Fai was dating someone else. He felt the anger rise up again and decided this would not do sober. He got up then, deciding to get some sake.

"Yes, you are if I have to drag you there myself." Fai called after him as he folded his arms. If Kurogane could be stubborn, then so could he.

"Not even if you paid me." Kurogane answered, opening up his sake glass before pouring the clear liquid into his glass. He took a quick swig before refilling it, then closed the bottle and rejoined Fai.

"Why are you drinking sake? There was a perfectly good bottle of liquor in front of you." He told Kurogane curiously when he had looked over the couch to see what the other was doing.

"I'm not drinking it." Kurogane said, in regards to the offered alcohol. He'd rather stick with his crummy store bought liquor, thanks. "Now that that matter's out of the way, you can go back to work."

“Yuuko-san made me grab my stuff so I doubt she'll let me back in tonight." Looking away, he was pretty sure he hadn't been fired at least. "I might as well try this since she slipped this in my bag."

Kurogane sighed through his nose and looked at Fai over his glass, not really drinking but watching the smaller as he got up and went to get a glass for himself.

When Fai came back, he plopped himself down next to Kurogane and reached over to open the bottle. He wasn't sure what to do as he popped the top off and poured himself a glass. After a couple of drinks he would head back home since he couldn't go back to work and he doubted Kurogane wanted him staying over. "Sure you don't want to try?"

Kurogane shrugged, even as he emptied his glass. "I'm just fine with what I got. I'm not too snotty to shun classic Japanese alcohol." He said, popping the cap open of his bottle.

"I'm not either, but that can't taste very good. This, while not the best has a nice burn to it." If there was one thing he learned while working at Yuuko's bar it was alcohol. They sat in an almost awkward silence as he finished off one glass and poured himself another.

Kurogane eventually sighed before holding out his glass. "I'm out." He said, referring to that he had already finished off his bottle. He couldn't believe he was resigning himself to drinking with the blonde with nothing more than five minutes between them and their last argument.

Fai glanced at him for just a moment before he grabbed his still mostly full bottle and poured some into Kurogane's glass. "Drink it, unless you can't handle anything too hard."

"Shut up, I can hold my liquor better than anyone I know." Kurogane said, leaning back with his free arm on the back of the couch. He brought the glass to his lips, deciding the taste was terrible but the burn was worth it.

"Kuro-min has to prove he's such a manly man~" Fai laughed as he watched Kurogane drink. At least this way he didn't have to think about Kurogane storming into Cat's Eye earlier. Several minutes later and he was already pouring himself a third glass and he was starting to feel it.

Kurogane was watching him on top of it, eyeing the way Fai's fingers were curled around the glass and his mouth taking the liquor in. He eventually downed his glass and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "You should stay tonight."

Fai nearly choked mid swallow before he snapped his head towards Kurogane with a surprised look on his face. Unable to keep himself from blushing, Fai thought he might keel over and have a panic attack from the implication; surely Kurogane meant he could crash on his couch. "...Did you just ask me...to stay the night here?"

"I didn't ask, I told you to." Kurogane said, his liquor sloshing around in his glass while holding it low. "Judging by how your speech is already slurring, you're not going to have a safe trip home."

"Awww...is Kuro-myu worried about little me?" Fai leaned forward with a teasing smile. He did feel lightheaded, but he knew he could make it back to his home in one piece.

Kurogane frowned and set his glass down, his eyes falling hooded. "Yes." He said stiffly. "Or do you honestly forget how we met?"

"I guess I won’t get you to agree on letting me leave?" He pouted; he had been looking forward to his own bed tonight, not a couch. "As long as Kuro-tan promises not to take advantage of me and help me drink the rest of this I won't try to sneak out."

Kurogane smirked, leaning back with his glass. "Well if we drink the rest of this, you're not going to be worried about me taking advantage of you."

"I can hold my own and is Kuro-kun saying he would?" Fai grinned, knowing he was treading on a thin line with this sort of teasing. He cupped his own glass with both hands, looking down at the amber liquid.  
Kurogane frowned over his glass before downing the rest, reaching for the bottle again. "No." He answered, filling up his glass again before sighing. "Not unless you'd want me to."

Fai laughed and tried not to act as nervous as he really felt from that answer. A thin line indeed was all he could think of as he chanced a look at the taller. "Well, it is hard to pass up someone like Kuro-ron. I imagine you have all sorts of women pining after you."

Kurogane frowned a bit deeper, lowering his glass to look at Fai better. "I do, but I don't want them." He said in a lower voice. "Are you admitting that you like me? Since you said 'it's hard to pass you up'."

"Of course I like Kuro-chan, I wouldn't hang out with you if I didn't." He shrugged and knew dodging the question like that would only annoy Kurogane. "Besides wasn't it you who was stomping around at my work and punching my friends because you were jealous?"

Kurogane narrowed his eyes and set his glass down, sitting forward slightly. "Don't play dumb." He said, "And don't place this all on me." He gestured to the other, and scrutinized Fai a bit. "Come here."

Fai was probably going to regret this, but he simply smiled and did as asked. He could feel his heart racing and wondered if he could just make a run for it to his apartment. "What is it Kuro-san?"

Kurogane set his alcohol aside, looking up to the blonde when he neared. Once the smaller was close enough, he reached up and pulled 'her' into his lap. "Sit."

Blushing darkly, Fai sat tensed on Kurogane's lap. He looked up at the other, wondering just what Kurogane had planned as he couldn't believe that Kurogane actually liked him like /that/. "Kuro-wankoro?"

"Don't tell me you're so dense that you don't recognize when a guy is clearly asking for you to kiss him." He said, displeased with Fai's reaction but highly amused by his way of acting. "If that's the case, we have a lot to talk about."

"I never took Kuro-rinta as one to talk, at least not a lot." Fai eyed him suspiciously. He liked Kurogane and could admit he was attracted to him, but the taller thought he was a /woman/. "...So you really do like me then?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, idiot. Why the hell would I put you in my lap if I didn't?" He asked, his hands falling to Fai's hips.

"Than I guess...one kiss won't hurt." He sat up, straddling Kurogane instead of merely sitting on his lap. Knowing he'd probably regret this when he was sober, Fai decided it would be okay just this once. Leaning forward, he kissed Kurogane with his hands on broad shoulders.

Kurogane felt satisfaction and triumph swell in his chest and he pressed into the other's lips. He slid his arms around Fai's waist, pulling the smaller closer to him.

He felt nearly faint from the kiss and having Kurogane's arms wrapped around him. Fai kept thinking though that this was bound to end badly when Kurogane found out what he really was he couldn't help himself from enjoying this now.

The taller dipped his tongue out of his mouth and against Fai's lips, tasting faint hints of chap stick. One reason he liked Fai; he was modest. He didn't mind the taste of alcohol joining it, thinking it was a nice touch.

Eyes closed, Fai let Kurogane do as he wished and had to admit he was a pretty good kisser. With a soft gasp, the smaller lifted a hand up to brush his fingers through dark hair. It was almost surreal to think that they were doing this and only partially drunk at that. He had always thought Kurogane simply tolerated him as he was the one to save Fai from those thugs, but this proved that he was much more than simply tolerated.

Kurogane smirked against Fai's lips when he felt the other's hand through his hair. He took the encouragement and deepened their kiss with an almost tender affection that seemed so unlike the man.

Still he couldn't believe Kurogane was allowing him to do this, or that the taller had wanted kiss him. He could taste the sake and liquor on the other's tongue and it sent chills of excitement down his spine. It really had been too long if he was already feeling like this from just a few minutes of kissing.

The dark haired man licked over Fai's mouth a few times, practically shoving his tongue down Fai's throat before pulling away. He trailed a couple simple kisses across the sharp jaw line, and then sucked lightly on Fai's neck. He was enjoying this so much already, and could hardly blame the alcohol for it.

"Aah...Kuro-san..." Fai gasped softly and arched his hips forward in Kurogane's hands. Tilting his head, he let the taller do whatever he wanted as he looked up at the ceiling. He still thought things would end with him alone again, but Kurogane was far too tempting.

Kurogane growled lowly from the roll of Fai's hips, holding him with a bit of a tighter grip. He grazed his teeth lightly against the smaller man's neck, intending to mark the pale skin with a hickey. He returned the favor with his hips, pressing up into the blonde's while his hand slipped down to trace a finger down the blonde's leg tenderly.

His breath quickened when he felt rough fingers trace up his legs, which left goose bumps in their wake. Closing his eyes, Fai whimpered and gripped dark locks of hair tighter in his fingers.

Kurogane pressed his fingers slightly harder into the smaller man's skin, bringing his fingers slowly back up the pale limb and underneath the blonde's skirt, just slightly. He glanced up at the other's face, pulling away from Fai's neck to lick it once. "You're shaking."

Fai looked at Kurogane in slight confusion; he hadn't realized how nervous he was about this. "It's just been awhile and Kuro-puppy's a very good kisser."

To emphasize his point, Fai planted a quick kiss on the other's lips. It might have been the alcohol affecting his judgment or the fact he didn't want Kurogane's hand going any further, though Fai knew it was probably a mixture of both that mad e him push the other's hands down and off his legs. He slipped off the couch and kneeled in front of Kurogane, partially leaning over his lap while he reached for the man's pants. He was glad that Kurogane was had gotten excited from their kissing as he probably would have been mortified doing this and left if he weren't.

Kurogane blinked when the smaller slid down, and then frowned when 'she' went to grab for his pants and undo them. He reached down and stopped Fai, taking his wrists in his hands. "Oi, stop that." He said, thinking he wasn't /that/ hard. "I'm not done kissing you yet."

"You actually want kisses instead of this?" Fai asked with a small smile. He guessed it was a bad idea for him to have tried if Kurogane was stopping him. "Kuro-bark can kiss me later."

"I got more class than letting my lover give me a blowjob on our first night together." Kurogane growled, feeling irritable that the other wouldn't let up. This time he blamed the alcohol. He pulled Fai back up against his will and made the smaller sit 'side saddle' in his lap. "So are you going to kiss me or what?"

"Such a gentleman, but I had thought we've been on several dates so far at least that's what you said the other day." He joked, feeling embarrassed now and nervous that if they were pressed together, Kurogane would be able to eventually feel him through his own clothes. He smirked at the taller, eyes narrowing as he tried a different approach. "I really don't mind Kuro-sama."

"I said no." Kurogane said, reaching up to grab the other's jaw gently. "I don't care if you mind or not, because it's not happening." He pulled the smaller into a chaste kiss, hand sliding down Fai's arm just to take in the feel of his skin. "I don't want it to be the alcohol talking, you drank a lot remember?"

"Kuro-brute hasn't seen me really drink." Fai argued as he sat back up, hesitant on sitting on top of the other. Kurogane really was far too kind sometimes. He thought briefly to the last time he had really been hammered and knew he was far from it now. "If I was drunk I'd be meowing and singing by now."

Kurogane snorted and smirked, raising an eyebrow cynically. "Really?" He asked, and then moved to kiss Fai again. "Mm... I've never gotten really smashed. I used to drink a lot too." Kurogane said, thinking back when he used to drink every night.

"I get very hyper when I'm drunk. Maybe Kuro-kun could come to a party with me sometime, I'd put money on you getting wasted then." He teased as he cupped the other's face with one hand while offering a few kisses.

Kurogane snorted and returned the kisses, the last few kisses receiving larger intensity. The taller eventually pulled away and looked to the blonde. "If you could even tell if I was hammered."

"You're probably one of those 'sit in a corner silently and brood type of drunks', granted it would be hard to tell the difference from a sober you." His other hand traveled down Kurogane's chest as he appreciated the muscles underneath fabric.

Kurogane hummed and let the pale hands travel wherever they wanted on his torso. He nudged Fai's head away from his, his lips trailing down the other side of Fai's neck to claim the untouched skin with his lips. "Shut up."

"Hit the nail on the head then." He replied in a sing-song voice. His hand wandered lower however, running his fingers over covered skin teasingly. Fai sighed at the lips pressing hotly against his skin and tried not to start babbling again.

Kurogane slid his hand up Fai's back, tracing the other's straps and zipper. "Mm, you'd think that." He muttered, one hand started to slip down to return to what it had been doing but stopped before he got under Fai's skirt.

"I would." His breath hitched when he felt where Kurogane's hands were trying to go. Trailing his hand lower, he hesitantly cupped the other through his pants and hoped Kurogane wouldn't discover his secret.

"If you're trying to distract me from something, you're going about it wrong." Kurogane growled against Fai's throat, despite wanting that hand to go in his pants. He hadn't moved his hands from Fai's thighs and looked up to the smaller with a deep frown.

“I was trying to do something for you is all, isn’t that what you do when you make out with someone? Kuro-rii’s the one acting like he’s got something to hide, stopping me from doing anything but kissing.” Fai frowned, feeling stupid now. Pausing however, he contemplated the other’s words for a moment with a deep sigh.

Kurogane frowned and sat back, looking at the blonde while his hands settled on the other's sides. "That's me being chivalrous for once. You keep derailing my hands while trying to do other things to me."

"No one said you had to." Fai replied as he couldn't very well explain to Kurogane why he didn't want the taller's hands to travel up anymore. "Maybe Kuro-min doesn't find me all that attractive after all since you keep doing the same."

Kurogane's eyebrow twitched; "Don't say dumb shit like that." He said, reaching up to pinch the smaller man's cheek. "You know damn well that I think you're more than sexy, and you shouldn't be afraid of showing me all of you."

Fai yelped and swatted at Kurogane's hand. "Kuro-brute is really not winning himself any points." Despite his own words his hands went back to try and undo the other's jeans. He moved to sit on his haunches on the cushion beside Kurogane. "I might if you show me all of you first."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes and he grabbed Fai's wrist. "I told you to stop that." He said, feeling the buzz of alcohol wear off while getting angrier at Fai's persistence to touch him.

Fai looked up at Kurogane for a moment before he frowned slightly. "...I think I should go." He quickly retracted his hand, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and shame while he looked away. Fai knew the longer they did this, the more Kurogane would hate him for it. Wanting to at least make him feel good had been Fai's plan, even if things would be worse for it, but it seemed for some reason that the taller wasn't interested. Pushing Kurogane's hands off him, the blonde tried not to blush too badly.

Kurogane blinked before standing with the blonde to reach out and grab his wrist, stopping him from retreating any farther away. "Oi," He muttered, pulling Fai to him. "I don't trust the city being safe this late at night. By now the bars have let out and drunken bastards are everywhere. I said stay here."

"I don't live that far away you know." He sighed and moved out of Kurogane's hold. Giving the other a soft smile, he chuckled. "It was nice drinking with you Kuro-myu, but I do need to go. I have to go to the bar and fix my schedule tomorrow, if I still have a job, and apologize to Watanuki and Doumeki-kun."

Kurogane frowned and then moved his hands to his pockets, feeling rather put off. "Fine. Whatever." He muttered, even though the mention of the two boys still made him rather peevish.

Fai saw the expression as he grabbed his bag and slipped on his shoes. He turned, heading to the door, and smiled bitterly, he supposed it was better this way before he ended up being hated. "...Goodbye, you can keep the rest of the bottle."

Kurogane stormed over to Fai and grabbed him again before he left, turning the smaller to give him another peck on the lips. It was soft, warm, a bit forceful, but it was Kurogane. He pulled away and met Fai's gaze with his own. "Be safe."

His eyes widened at that, surprised at the worry that crossed Kurogane's face. Biting his lip, Fai thought that it was wasted on him. Looking away, the blonde tried not to think twice on leaving. "I will."

The taller man let go of Fai's arm, feeling more than rejected, and watched Fai leave from his doorstep. He sighed and let the blonde vanish around a corner, closing the door while running a hand through his hair. Way to fuck up.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for CLAMPkink. Prompt asked for a crossdressing Fai to confess to Kurogane.

~week later~

Fai strolled lazily down his neighborhood. Ever since he had made out with Kurogane he had tried to avoid the taller as much as possible. He had come up with excuses whenever he saw the other at the market and it made him feel guilty all over again. Fai figured he had been getting too close to his rescuer and the kissing had only proved him right and he couldn't string Kurogane along anymore. He would have to confess to his friend that he wasn't actually a woman, choosing when to do it was going to be difficult. Though he did get to keep his job, but he had had to take over Watanuki's shift along with cooking and buying drinks for his bruised friends.

It just so happened that Kurogane was working then. Actually, he was just getting off work, exchanging a bow of the head with his new boss as he left the store. He paused when seeing the blonde walking straight for him, and turned with clenched fists when 'she' came closer. "Oi."

"Eh?" Fai looked over curiously and when he saw it was Kurogane he felt his stomach drop. Putting on a smile, he tried not to act as nervous as he really was. By the looks of it, Kurogane wasn't happy with him and he had good reason to be. "Hello, Kuro-wanwan. You got another job?"

"Quit acting so casual." Kurogane said, his brow twitching angrily. "It's been a week, asshole. You mind telling me why the fuck you're avoiding me?"

"I've seen you around, but I've been busy working extra shifts at the bar and trying to make it up to my friends for you fighting with them." He attempted to look sheepish as he met Kurogane's gaze. "You really shouldn't be so mean with me you know; people will think you're an abusive ex or a stalker."

"It certainly feels that way." Kurogane growled, folding his arms to keep himself from grabbing Fay. "You having 'seen me around' isn't the same as how we used to interact. You know damn well what you're doing. Otherwise I could invite you back to my place tonight without doubting you'd show up."

Fai contemplated that. He didn't want things to escalate like they had before as that was bound to end in failure. It would also give him a chance to explain things to Kurogane. "Well if you asked I might say yes, I don't have work tonight."

Kurogane sighed through his nose, eying the smaller after he thought over things. He supposed it was better than nothing. "Alright then, come over tonight." He said, stiff and angry still and getting ready to punch the blonde if he dare say no.

"Should I bring something?" He asked, thinking that regardless if Kurogane still wanted to see him after tonight, he could at least be a good guest until then.

"It doesn't matter. Don't want you getting tipsy again, though." Kurogane said, feeling sour about their last encounter.

"I'll bring something that isn't strong then...though I have to go. I'm taking a day shift today and have to go over the menu." Fai replied, remembering that Watanuki was still miffed and having him do most of the work in the kitchen now. "Oh, uhm...what time should I come by?"

"Seven." Kurogane said, feeling slightly hopeful now that the blonde was actually negotiating with him. Then again, he didn't want to be crushed again when Fay didn't show. "If you're not there by seven thirty I'm going to come find you."

"How scary. I'll have to keep an eye out for Kuro-stalker if I'm late." Fai joked as he walked away. He felt his stomach do a little flip at the thought that this was probably a proper date. Maybe if he was nice enough and bribed a little, Watanuki would help him pick out a good drink and maybe something to wear.

Kurogane huffed lightly but watched the smaller go with a softer expression. Perhaps things would turn out better. He moved his hands to his pockets and turned to go in the opposite direction, scuffing his feet with the thought that he'd definitely have to bathe since he only did manual labor now.

 

~later~

Fai felt like an idiot as he walked up the street to Kuroganes. Granted he shouldn't have said anything about tonight in front of Yuuko and the other two were just waiting to get back at him. His ankle boots clicked dully against the sidewalk as he carried a bag over his shoulder. Yuuko had also insisted on taking a nice bottle with him and some of the leftovers they'd had from the dinner rush.

He took a deep breath when he saw Kurogane's place come into view and had to force himself to keep walking instead of turning to run back to his own home. Fai had to explain things to Kurogane, though his boss said he could at least do it in style while he was at it, so he walked up and knocked on the door.

It only took a bit for Kurogane to open the door, looking nigh the same as when Fay saw him that morning, only he was wearing a different, relaxed but classy outfit. He had opened his mouth to say something to the blonde, but due to what Fay was wearing, his mouth just hung open and he stared at the other's dress.

The dress he wore was black and off shoulder, with mid length sleeves. It fell in delicate, small folds over his body to conceal his lack of breasts. It still thought it was a little short, not even falling to mid thigh, but Yuuko had insisted. She had even he had even been held down so the woman could put a small amount of makeup on his lips and eyes.

He swore he would lock up Yuuko's personal alcohol cabinet for this when he got back to the bar. It was embarrassing having Kurogane stare. "I brought something to drink from the bar and Yuuko-san gave me some leftovers too since no one else could eat anymore."

Kurogane caught himself and cleared his throat, stepping aside for the blonde while awkwardly looking away. "...Your boss?" He asked, thinking Fay had really dressed up for him and it made him feel like he was doing this halfheartedly. He closed the door behind the blonde and then moved his hands to his pockets. "That's surprisingly nice of her."

"We always split up food and she gifts us with booze on occasion too." Fai shrugged, feeling awkward and wished he had at least washed his face clean before coming here.

Kurogane hummed and led Fay to where they had sat before, the couch and chair with a table between them. "Is that the same stuff we had last time?"

"No, this has barely any alcohol in it at all." He said as he pulled a bottle out of the bag and set it down on the coffee table. Fai sat on the couch and smoothed his dress over his legs and blushed. "Looks like I made it on time at least."

"Nn, you're lucky for that." Kurogane said, not sitting down. He instead went to the kitchen and retrieved glasses for them, handing one to Fay.

"Kuro-tan probably won't like it, but you did ask from something that didn't have any bite to it." He said with a smile then. Fai tried to work up the courage to just come out and explain things to Kurogane, but couldn't find his voice to.

The taller hummed again and reached forward to undo the bottle, pouring them both a drink. He put the cork back in and looked at Fay with knowing eyes, frowning to himself. "...What is it?"

"Some wine." Fai answered as he took a sip from his glass. Setting it back down, he reached for his bag and the food trays there. "Are you hungry? I can't eat all of this myself and I'd hate to waste it."

Kurogane sighed and though his question was taken wrong, he decided to let it slide until they would finish their meals. "I guess. It's not something sweet is it?"

"No, I couldn't salvage any cake once Doumeki-kun got to it." He explained as he looked up at Kurogane. He set down the plastic boxes and utensils while he stalled. "You can sit down you know, I promise not to bite you."

Kurogane frowned deeply and slumped down against the couch. He let Fay serve him food and decided not to be rude so he could eat with the blonde. He watched Fay carefully, trying to not get angry with the secretive glances and gestures the other was doing.

When Fai was nearly done with his meal he set it aside and looked over to Kurogane. "So why did you decided to invite me here instead of just having lunch together instead."

"Don't like my place?" Kurogane asked before taking a drink of his second glass of alcohol. "Besides, when it's just the two of us like this, we can have a serious conversation."

"It's nice; it's just unexpected is all." Fai leaned back and crossed his legs, feeling confused. He had suspected that Kurogane wanted to continue where they had left off the last time they had been alone together or at least yell at him for leaving.

Kurogane looked up to the blonde then, frowning while examining the blonde's posture. "...So what is it that’s been bothering you?" He asked lowly.

Well he guessed he couldn't keep his secret any longer with Kurogane sniffing around. It figured he would pick up on every little thing. "About the last time we were here..."

Kurogane frowned; "Yeah?" He urged, not quite sure he would like where Fay was going with this.

"I don't think we should do that again. Don't get me wrong, Kuro-tan was very nice and all, but I'm not the kind of person someone like you should be in a relationship with." Fai felt almost proud of himself for not tripping over his own words and for having managed to say them at all.

Kurogane stared at the blonde with a heated gaze, and before he even realized it, the glass in his hand cracked. He set it down before he actually broke it and got glass and alcohol everywhere. "What the hell makes you think that?" He asked -- or rather, growled.

"...Because I'm an idiot, annoying and a liar and...and well..." Fai looked down at his lap and felt like he was ready to puke from how nervous he was as he fiddled with the edge of his dress. He just hoped Kurogane wouldn't be too angry and he could get away before the taller decided to punch him.

"Well what?" Kurogane asked impatiently, feeling his anger rise while watching the blonde uncharacteristically fidget. It was getting on his last nerve.

"I'm not who you think I am, which lends to the whole me being a liar part." It was at times like this that he wished the earth would just swallow him up. Fai couldn't just say he was a man and that the whole making out thing didn't have to mean something. Kurogane didn't seem the type to be that carefree with an ordeal like that.

Kurogane glared and nearly set the couch on fire with his body temperature. "...Then who the hell are you?" He asked, his fingers knitting into the armrest and his jeans around his thigh, trying hard not to just reach over and shake the blonde into thinking clearer.

"I know I don't look the part and I wear dresses usually, but I'm actually a guy." He had said it and didn't feel any better for it. If he had to guess, Fai supposed that was because Kurogane was fuming right beside him.

Kurogane was silent a moment, eerily so, before he gave a dark chuckle. "...You're serious?" He asked, feeling his lip twitch upward angrily. "How fucking stupid do you think I am?"

Fai turns his head at Kurogane eyes wide at the sound of the other laughing. Curling slightly into himself, the blonde could hear his mind practically screaming at him to get up and run out. "I-it's true. I know I should have told you before, but I didn't think you would actually like me."

Kurogane rolled his eyes, leaning forward. "You dumb.... look, I already knew." He said, frowning again while leaning against his knees. "I knew from the moment I first saw you. I don't give a damn about what reasoning you have for dressing like a woman, but if you think I’m that much of a moron to not have noticed your gender then god help me..."

"You did?" Fai said after what seemed like forever. He knew he wasn't that feminine and he was pretty tall for a woman, but still. Looking at Kurogane, he paused for a second. If he had known for so long then the taller hadn't minded kissing him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't think it was important. You certainly didn't either." Kurogane said, leaning back again. "Why the hell would I point out something that's odd to me when it makes you feel comfortable or whatever? I just thought you were smarter and knew you don't look much like a girl... at least when you're not wearing make up..."

Fai punched him then. He felt relieved and stressed and nauseous. "How could you let me worry like that? I thought you were going to beat the hell out of me when you realized you had made out with a man." Leaning back with a dramatic sigh, Fai put a hand over his eyes, feeling like he had just suffered a heart attack.

"Ow dammit!" Kurogane yelled, moving his hand over his cheek. "I've got a fucking bruise there you know!" He snapped, glaring at the blonde, rubbing the spot where the other had hit him. "How the hell was I supposed to know you thought me an idiot? Goddamn!"

"I didn't think you were an idiot. I just thought most people couldn't tell." He groaned as he was practically splayed out on the couch. Maybe they were both idiots that would explain a lot. "And I never took you for being gay either. So I guess we're both at fault."

"I'm not." Kurogane grumbled, folding his arms while raising an eyebrow at the view Fay provided. Girl undies too? "You're different, is all." He moved his eyes to Fay's face and frowned a bit more. "You got a problem with that?"

"No, I don't." Fai finally moved his hand and looked over at Kurogane. He smiled lightly when he felt the other's eyes on him. "Kuro-chan shouldn't look up my dress either, it's impolite."

"You weren't doing anything to stop me." Kurogane said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow. "Unless you're still deciding that we're not going to make out anymore."

"I forgot just how short this dress is." He countered, thinking he hadn't planned offering a view. Stopping to think about Kurogane's words he knew that there wasn't anything to keep them from being together now that everything had been laid out for them. Sitting up, he blushed faintly and brushed his hair out of his face. "Hmm...you have to make it up to me, making me worry and everything. I think I might be able to kiss Kuro-san again if he wants to be my boyfriend."

Kurogane frowned again and rolled his eyes. "I have to make it up to you even though technically you were the one keeping a secret. How your brain works, I'll never know." He said, leaning back in his seat. "And I had already filled that role, idiot."

"I don't remember being asked to date you. And I meant for scaring me." Fai shook his head with a laugh. "Now, do you want to sit her and argue some more or do something else?"

"How 'bout you get your ass over here and let me make it up to you?" Kurogane replied with a smirk, gesturing for Fay to come closer.

"So pushy, I'm not sure if I want a boyfriend like that after all." Moving as he talked, Fai straddled Kurogane's lap, just as he had during the last encounter. This time though his dressed hiked even further up his thighs, showing off his longs legs.

"You are such a liar." Kurogane said, his hands going to the pale thighs exposed to him. "It's because I'm pushy that you like me." He added eyes strictly on Fay's.

"Maybe." Fai smiled deviously, unafraid no of the hands on him as he wrapped his arms around Kurogane's shoulders. "Kuro-knight isn't going to be chivalrous tonight again is he?"

"If you don't want me to be I won't, now that I know you're not hiding things from me." Kurogane replied while he slid one hand up to the small of Fay's back to pull him closer.

"I really don't want you to." Fai replied as he was pressed flush against the taller's hard chest. Feeling adrenaline already pumping through his veins, the blonde was anxious as he stared at Kurogane. "Oh and you have to make it up to me for being a tease last time too, so no more being nice, at least not for tonight."

"Goddamn, is all of what I do mistakes that I have to make up for later?" Kurogane growled, tempting to pinch the smaller. He shut the blonde up before he could even talk, smacking their lips together in a rough but passionate kiss.

Fai would have to laugh later at the other. Now, he clutched at the fabric of his new boyfriend's shirt as he parted his lips and deepened their kiss. It sent sparks racing done his spine and Fai moaned from it.

Kurogane suppressed a shiver caused from the moan, turning the kiss into something harder, not holding back this time. He moved his fingers against the other's skirt, causing it to slip up around Fay's hips and expose the other's panties.

Kissing the taller for just a few more seconds, Fai pulled away so he could breathe. Shivering from the heated touch, Fai was glad he hadn't let Yuuko pick out all of his clothes as he had refused to wear the few pieces of string she had offered him, going instead with something simple with tiny bows on the front. He smiled at Kurogane then. "Kuro-woof likes what he sees?"

"Don't call me that." Kurogane said, moving his lips to Fay's neck to pull another leech move. It could be taken as a 'yes'. Thick fingers slid over the lace of the other's underwear and went straight up, bypassing the other's nether regions to instead familiarize his fingers with the grooves of Fay's hipbones and sides.

"You know, I forgot you left marks there." His breath hitched at the feeling of calloused fingers ghosting over his skin. This all still felt really odd for him, what with telling Kurogane his biggest secret and finding out it wasn't really all that secret. Though, as the other continued to touch him, he couldn't find a reason to complain.

"Mm, want them back?" Kurogane asked with a smirk, loving the sounds the blonde was making over the touches he was giving the smaller. He smoothed his hands up the other's sides, bringing the dress with it, feeling over the blonde's ribs.

"Perhaps, if Kuro-rin can find somewhere else to put them. I have to look presentable for work after all." Fai blushed darkly as fabric brushed against his skin and he knew he was partially exposed to Kurogane's roaming gaze.

Kurogane smirked lightly and pulled away, eyes falling to meet Fay's while he lowered his hands again. "Where do you want them then?" He asked lowly, but paused and looked elsewhere. "Mm, now that I think about it, a couch isn't exactly where I want this to happen."

"I think you can come up with something." He explained with a teasing smile. Fai pushed himself up and off of Kurogane before he grabbed his hand. With his dress rumpled, he probably looked awful, but he didn't pay it any attention as there were more important matters at hand. "Bedroom? I don't want to be fucked on a couch for our first time, it's rather unromantic."

Kurogane snorted and readjusted their hands, not seeming to mind lacing their fingers as he led the smaller to a hallway Fay hadn't been down before. He opened up a rather plain door, leading the smaller into a rather kempt room. "When have you known me to be romantic? Though I think it'd kill your back."

"Stomping into the bar over me was pretty romantic; just don't ever tell Watanuki I said that." He replied with a chuckle and thought idly he had to take his boots off before getting into bed. Giving the other a devious look he tightened his hand around Kuroganes. "And Kuro-min doesn't know just how flexible I can be."

Kurogane blinked and looked at the smaller, rather surprised at the declaration. He then smirked smugly, letting go of the blonde man's hand. "Well I'll know soon enough." He said, grabbing Fay's hips after the other took off his shoes.

Chuckled, Fai reached to tug Kurogane's shirt up. Now that he knew the other was wanting this and wasn't just wanting to make out, the blonde couldn't get Kurogane out of his clothes soon enough. "Not fast enough for my tastes."

Kurogane growled and took off his shirt, then picked Fay up and practically threw him onto the sheets, not far behind himself as he pressed down into the smaller body. He pressed their lips and tongues together hungrily, hand hiking up the blonde's dress.

Fai's laughter had been smothered by the kiss so instead he raked his nails up Kurogane's back, wanting another reaction like that from his soon to be lover. With one long leg, he hooked it around the taller's waist, pulling their hips together.

Feeling the blue eyed man practically wrap around him was definitely a turn on, and Kurogane's hands soon found soft, supple skin to tease. One hand quirked a nipple on Fay's chest while the other fondled the blonde's rear. His hips returned the favor and grinded against the thin ones, pulling his mouth away to plant kisses elsewhere.

A keening cry left Fai's lips as he arched off the bed, rubbing his still clothed member against Kurogane. Had he known this was what he had missed out on last time, he would have stayed and insisted they had fooled around then.

Kurogane looked up to Fay from the noise and had the same thoughts cross his mind. However, he wasn't one to dwell on the past, so he simply decided to make up for it now. He lowered his mouth to the other side of the pale chest, lips and tongue and teeth working the perk flesh there while his hands reached down to smooth over the pale one's undergarments.

"Aaahh..." Fai gasped and shut his eyes, feeling heat pull in his gut as his hips jerked against Kurogane's hand. He cursed that they were still wearing clothes and couldn't fully touch each other how he wanted. "Take my dress off."

The taller would usually growl at being commanded, but did as asked and sat up slightly to pull off the dress. He tossed it aside, eating the sight up with his eyes at how flushed and exposed Fay was. "As much as I like this one on you, I think it looks better off." Kurogane said with a smirk.

"From what I can see of Kuro-ruu I'd say the same is true." Fai smirked as he suddenly pushed Kurogane over and onto his back. Panting faintly, he tried to calm down before he got too excited. Giving his boyfriend a predatory smirk he moved lower, hands trailing over muscles before they began to work on the fastenings of the taller man's jeans. "Now to finally see Kuro-min in the buff."

"You're really eager for that aren't you?" Kurogane snorted, leaning on his elbows to watch the smaller, smirking from how Fay acted. He let his eyes roam over how the blonde was positioned; tail in the air, back arched, and deft hands working. He really wondered why they hadn't gone this far the first time.

"Well you are handsome and it's only fair that I get to see you since you've already seen me." Fai said with a shrug as he unzipped the jeans and tugged them down Kurogane's hips and off his lover.

"I haven't seen you without your underwear, you know. You'll see me before I see you." Kurogane answered, rather amused with the smaller man's actions.

"But you've gotten to touch a lot more." Fai pouted as he smoothed his fingers gently over the still clothed bulge in front of him. It really had been a long time since he had last done this as he was already half hard from just their kissing and touching. He would have to work on that later. "And Kuro-chan will get his turn."

Kurogane growled, trying hard not to shiver from the intimate touch. "You're not going to be happy unless you get your way." He said, getting comfortable as the smaller continued to touch him.

As Fai continued to tease Kurogane, he leaned forward; kissing the other's toned stomach and savoring the feel of muscles under his lips and tongue. Kurogane was a fine specimen; he thought to himself and would have to ask later exactly what he did to keep himself in such shape.

Kurogane felt his eyes fall half lidded, staring down at the smaller as the blonde as his lower abdomen was licked and nipped. He was starting to feel impatient and eager for more, fisting a hand in the sheets to keep himself from forcing Fay to other things. "You seem to know what you're doing."

"I'm not a virgin Kuro-chu. I've been known to be an excellent lover among other things." He replied once he was satisfied that he had mapped out the expanse of skin below him. Sitting up just long enough to removed the last of Kurogane's clothes; Fai couldn't help but stare when Kurogane was laid out bared before him. "You should have seen me when I was a dancer. /That/ was something to see."

Kurogane didn't blush; he had nothing to be embarrassed about. He knew he was a sexy beast. Instead he raised an eyebrow at Fay's comment. "...Dancer?" He asked, feeling slightly inadequate when it came to their level of experiences.

"Few years ago. I practiced and trained at a studio in Hanshin. I probably should have been a stripper with the affect I had on people, granted some of my dances weren't very tame." He said and stopped himself before he started rambling too much, there were much better things they could be doing instead of talking now anyways. A second later he wrapped his fingers around Kurogane's arousal, stroking his lover at a languid pace.

Kurogane flinched rather smoother and grunted from being touched, his eyes falling closed at the searing pleasure Fay gave him. "Nn... you should dance for me sometime, then." He said, smirking but not looking at the smaller.

"If you have some good instrumental music I can dance too I'll give you a private show." Blue eyes scanned over Kurogane's face and excitement washed over him at the thought he could get the other to look like that. Lowering himself, Fai decided he wanted more and without hesitation he ran his tongue against the underside of Kurogane's erection, his senses flooded with the scent of musk and sex.

Kurogane took in a ragged breath, eyes opening to look at the blonde. He felt the heat in his stomach burn hotter from the sight Fay gave him, tightening his hand on the blanket they lay on. He kept himself still, not wanting to buck and ruin the moment by choking the smaller. "Mm... I doubt I'd have good music..."

"If you don't I do." He said with a hooded gaze before he dipped his head down and kissed the tip of Kurogane's arousal, before doing what he had planned on during their last encounter, and taking the other into his mouth. He pressed one hand on his boyfriend's stomach, his fingers sprawled out over tanned skin to keep Kurogane still while he balanced himself with his other arm.

Kurogane couldn't swallow a groan fast enough and leaned his head back slightly, cursing his decision to stop the smaller from doing what he could apparently do best. He leaned on one arm and lifted the other, grabbing the blonde's hair loosely. "Ngh... dammit."

Liking the way it felt with those fingers in his hair, Fai began bobbing his head up and down slowly while running his tongue over heated skin. He admitted that hearing Kurogane sound so uncharacteristically disheveled was worth the wait, not that he would tell him that of course.

Kurogane watched the golden hair go up and down in time with the stimulating pleasure Fay was giving him, and it nearly drove him insane. He couldn't rip his eyes away either and let himself be tortured, fisting the tresses tighter. Finally he pulled the smaller away, as much as he was enjoying that. "I hope that's not the only thing you're planning for me." He growled lowly.

"While there's a lot I would like to show you, it would take us more than just tonight to do it all. So I'll settle for Kuro-pon taking me as hard as he can." Fai smiled cheekily after he had wiped his mouth clean. He wondered how experienced his lover was, but figured he could get that out of him later. "Do you have any lube? A favorite position or anything?"

Kurogane hummed, making Fay lay down before reaching over to his dresser drawers aside his bed. He pulled out a mostly full bottle of lubricant and closed the drawer, setting it near them while his other hand landed on Fay's hip. "I'll just take you the classic way first. We can always experiment later."

"I wouldn't have taken Kuro-bark as one to like missionary." He said with a teasingly warm smile as he settled against the bed sheets. Fai watched in anticipation, his body tingling at what he knew was to come. "Though it is romantic."

Kurogane gave Fay a dull look. "What position did you think I would want first?" He asked, reaching down with both hands to pull down Fay's underwear, tossing it with the rest of their clothing off the bed. Fay being the first male he'd ever lain with, he honestly didn't know what he was doing, but he couldn't help but find every bit of him attractive.

"Something against a wall?" Fai shrugged and spread his legs so Kurogane could fit between them. He looked up and saw the slight confusion on his lover's face and he realized suddenly that Kurogane wouldn't know exactly what to do with him. "Do you know what to do?"

"Nn, not really." Kurogane answered truthfully, not minding Fay knowing about his ignorance. If the blonde really was a woman then hell, they'd both be sated by now, but this was a completely different ball park.

"Such a cutie, I'll show you." Fai smiled and leaned up to give Kurogane a quick peck on the lips. Taking the bottle of lubricant from the other, he flipped open the cap and poured a good amount onto his fingers before closing it and setting it aside them. Satisfied that his fingers were well coated, Fai dipped his hand towards his entrance and pressed two fingers inside him with a whimper. “Kuro-tan will have to watch and learn and next time practice with me."

Kurogane's eyes widened slightly; oh. Well damn. He stared at the blonde and felt a new type of warmth, instantly wanting to take over what Fay was doing, even though he knew he would mess up and probably hurt Fay. He instead just sat nearby and watched the blonde squirm, trying hard not to throw the other down and fuck him senseless just yet.

Stretching himself, Fai blushed at the fact that Kurogane was staring so intently at him, but at the same time it was quiet the turn on as well. After a couple of minutes he added a third and moaned softly as he hadn't done this in awhile. Once he was sure he was ready, the blonde pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle once more. Coating his hand he reached down and coated Kurogane's erection. With a lazy smile he lay back on the bed and looked up at his lover. "Kuro-sama can figure out the rest."

Kurogane shivered from the wetness and Fay's hand stroking him, returning the smile with a smirk of his own. "Nn, that much I can do." He said, leaning down to kiss the smaller chastely. He watched Fay spread his legs and then guided himself down to press against Fay's entrance, keeping one eye on Fay's reaction while he pressed himself inward.

As Kurogane slowly pushed into him, Fai groaned. He had expected pain, but he should have considered his lover's size in that equation as well. Despite the lingering uncomfortable feeling, Fai grabbed hold of the other's shoulders and urged him to move until he was fully inside him. He kept still, willing his body to relax as he lay flushed and panting beneath Kurogane. "Kuro-kun feels very nice."

Kurogane grimaced from how tight Fay was, nearly considering it painful on top of how good it felt. "Nn, you too." He muttered, leaning down to kiss the other softly as if to apologize for the pain he had seen in Fay's expression. "I'm going to assume you'll tell me when to move."

"Someone's a quick study." Fai smiled and kissed Kurogane again, savoring the feel and taste of his lover. He hugged the other to him and while he brushed his fingers through dark spikes he littered soft kisses on his boyfriend's face as he wouldn't have another chance for awhile or at least until a couple of days. When didn't feel anymore pain, Fai relinquished his hold. "You can move, just go slow."

He hummed, kissing the other once more before he pulled away to lean on his arms. He looked down to the blonde and began to move, watching Fay as he pulled out and then pushed back in slowly, wanting to see every expression the other would make.

Kurogane was good; he had to give credit where credit was due at least. He repeated his earlier thoughts of getting vengeance on his lover for not being able to do this the last time they were together. It was a wonder why Kurogane was even single if he could feel like this when they had just started. A couple of minutes of this and he felt like he was going mad from the pace. "Forget what I said about earlier about going slow, I want Kuro-tan to show me what he's got."

Kurogane smirked, having enjoyed watching Fay's face contort with the slower pace, but he agreed silently that this wasn't enough. He reached down and pulled the blonde's legs apart, hooking one over his shoulder while settling the other on his hip. He pulled out and this time was brutal, shoving in roughly and quickly but still making sure he wasn't too hard that Fay would hurt.

"Aaahh...!" Fai yelled as he had been taken by surprise and was probably loud enough to wake Kurogane's neighbors. His body twisted and contorted as much as it was able to under the other's vice like hold on his legs. His lungs burned as he stared up at his lover and lifted his hips up, wanting more friction as he wrapped his hand around his own member.

Kurogane smirked through parted lips, having lost his breath a while back. He was falling under a spell listening to the sounds of their bodies smacking together and Fay's voice ripping his throat raw, and how those damn beautiful eyes stared up at him lusting for more. He leaned down and savagely kissed the blonde, arching his back to thrust deeper into him.

His next cry was swallowed by Kurogane kissing him hard enough that he was his lips would be bruised in the morning. Fai's brow furrowed at the sharp pleasure that raced up his spine as Kurogane rocked into him. He could hear the mattress springs creaking in complaint and of their bodies moving against each other. Reaching up he tried to find some kind of purchase against the sweat slicked skin of the other's back while he stroked himself in time with their near frantic pace. It was only a minute or two later when Fai snapped his head back with a loud moan and came between their still moving bodies. His hair stuck to his face as he dug his fingers into tanned skin.

Kurogane gritted his teeth and pounded into the body below him. He had never experienced the tightness that was Fay, and couldn't contain himself much longer, spilling his seed in the smaller with a low growl of a moan. His arms gave out and he leaned down to rest his head against Fay's shoulder, panting against the sweaty skin.

When Fai's vision had come back to him, he smiled tiredly and wrapped his arms around Kurogane. He took in the heat pouring off his new lover in waves as the scent of sex hung in the air. With his clean hand, he brushed his fingers through damp hair. This felt right to Fai, even more so than wearing his dresses, which he didn't think was possible. Kurogane cared for both sides of him, despite how strange he was. "You're a fast learner...Sensei will have to start giving frequent lessons."

Kurogane chuckled lowly, his voice husky with afterglow. He pulled away and looked at the smaller with a raised eyebrow. "Then you better quit running away after our bursts of intimacy. You're mine now, so you'd better act like it." He threatened almost playfully, reaching up a hand to brush Fay's hair aside better than the smaller had.

"I don't think I'll be running for awhile anyways." He smiled as he thought that he might not be able to sit up for the rest of the night after an ordeal like that. Fai felt exhausted like he had run a marathon or had done triple shifts at the bar, he wasn't quiet sure.

Another low laugh escaped Kurogane's throat before he leaned down and kissed the smaller again, having enjoyed this more than he thought he would. He sat up and pulled out then; shuddering from the release the smaller gave him. He flopped next to Fay and pulled him closer, reaching over to turn off the light. "There. Now I'm holding you hostage. Get some sleep."

"Maybe I can bargain with Mr. Kidnapper tomorrow?" He smile and hummed, his body ached pleasantly as he entwined their legs. Fai smiled and closed his eyes, feeling more light hearted than he had in a good long while. "Night, Kuro-chan."

"Mm, night." Kurogane said, absentmindedly placing a kiss on the other's forehead. He somehow got a blanket over them, getting comfortable easily and soon he fell asleep.

~~

~*~omake~*~

Fai felt like he was walking on air when he strolled in through the door to Cat's Eye. He moved gracefully between the tables and made his way to the bar where Yuuko sat as Yuuko smoking her pipe. The past few days had been wonderful with Kurogane, the bruises and aches on his body could attest to that. "Hello, my dear Yuuko-san, it seems we have more than a few customers tonight~"

The black haired woman smiled around her pipe, raising her thin eyebrows upon seeing such a colorful expression from her employee. "My my, Fay-san, you seem chipper. What has you up on cloud 9?"

"A tall, dark, and handsome man. What else is there?" Fai said with a bright smile as he leaned over the bar. His body protested the movement, but it only made him smile wider.

"Oh~?" Yuuko hummed, leaning forward on her arms while prodding Fay for information. "What's this? You hooked up with him anyway despite your habit to genderbend? Does that mean he took the announcement of your sex rather well~?"

“Apparently Kuro-sama's not a fool as he says. He knew all along and took to sex very well I might add." Fai gave her a sly smile as he felt bubbly at the thought of Kurogane at his home still in bed.

"Ahhh... How is he~?" Yuuko asked, a blush of excitement popping up on her cheeks. "Rough? Closet romantic? Soft? Tell me everything~"

"A little bit of everything actually." Fai almost wiggled in his excitement at talking to someone about his boyfriend. A tray was slammed down beside the two gossips, Watanuki scowling as he took a seat. His face was still bruised, but was nothing too bad now. "If you ask me he's an ass."

Yuuko looked over to Watanuki with pierced lips. "You're only saying that because Fay-san's boyfriend has a protective and jealous streak a mile wide." She said, smiling while sitting back.

“I say that because he punched me for no reason dammit!" Watanuki bristled like an angry cat as Doumeki walked up with an eyebrow raised at his own boyfriend's mood. Fai looked at his friend sheepishly at that as he hadn't told them he had made out with Kurogane right after the incident. "I'm trying to get him to apologize to both of you."

Yuuko rolled her eyes, prodding Fay some more. "That's over and done with, tell us more about your knight in shining armor~!" Yuuko said, mainly thinking about talking Fay into taping a night together with said knight.

"Hey! That bastard could have broken my nose!" Doumeki frowned at the memory while he covered his ears from the yelling. "I don't kiss and tell that much Yuuko-san." Fai waved off the prodding even if he was tempted to tell them every minute detail. "Let's just say I'm a very satisfied customer."

Yuuko pouted while ignoring Watanuki's yelling, instead went back to puffing her pipe a bit. "...how disappointing..." She murmured, thinking the farther they got in their relationship the more comfortable Fay would be with bragging.

“Why do I have to be surrounded by perverts all the time?” Watanuki slumped onto the bar, moaning about his lot in the world as Doumeki promptly ignored him.

“I seem to recall someone having sex in the lounge.” Fai said and Watanuki bristled, yelling about oafs and spiked drinks, but they all knew better. Fai sighed happily as he sat on his stool. Perhaps he should try and get Kurogane down here for a few drinks and Yuuko’s interrogations. He might even break out his black dress again for it.


End file.
